


A Broken Rhyme

by Yvi



Category: Long Walk - King
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 04:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yvi/pseuds/Yvi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just the two of them now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Broken Rhyme

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zenfu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenfu/gifts).



> Not quite what you requested, but you did say you like Stebbins, so I wrote you a small drabble

Just the two of them. It had to come down to this, didn't it? Him and Ray Garraty against each other, against themselves, against the road, against the world.

He walks.

They could have been so much more. Madness, just madness. Angels, fallen, doomed to walk.

He wasn't attached to any of them. It's easier that way. No looking back. But what good did it do him? Would it have made walking easier?

Walking, that's what he does.

It hurts. Feet, back, head, road, world, they hurt. Tired.

The road looks welcoming. It looks like rest. Like relief.

He stops.


End file.
